dark_souls_1_daughters_of_ashfandomcom-20200214-history
Bosses
Bosses of Daughters of Ash Asylum Demon * The boss itself remains mostly unchanged from the base game, except you have to take your shield in the arena to escape to the left, or the floor can collapse in the middle of the battle and let the boss drop down with the Asylum Tyrant/Stray Demon. * Letting the Asylum Demon die by the hands of the Stray Demon will change the latter into the Asylum Tyrant later on in the revisit. Haunting Semblance/Profane Image * Encountered through the fog gate where Andre of Astora used to be in the base game. * After damaging the Haunting Semblance enough, it will stagger and the Profane Image will appear in its place for a time until it is defeated, then the battle will resume with the former enemy. ** The Haunting Semblance uses lightning from a distance and acts just like a Titanite Demon would, and the Profane Image uses hexes to attack the player. Getting hit by the dark orbs causes Curse buildup. ** The fight is somewhat similar to Pontiff Sulyvahnhttps://darksouls.fandom.com/wiki/Pontiff_Sulyvahn. Asylum Tyrant/Stray Demon * Becomes the Asylum Tyrant if you let it kill the Asylum Demon at the beginning of the game. Remains Stray Demon if you kill Asylum Demon first. * Asylum Tyrant has torch-wielding Hollows assist it in the fight, dropping down from above, however it can still kill them as of version 1.4.2. * Having Asylum Tyrant is the only viable way to get Rubbish to trade in with Snuggly, the other being the Ransacker's Rune. Capra Demon/Capricious Thrall * Encountered backwards from where the boss fight usually is. Moonlight Butterfly and Walking Bastion * Upon entering the boss bridge, the player encounters a large Golden Golem while the Moonlight Butterfly makes its way into the arena. * The Walking Bastion is in fact the Golem containing Dusk, placed into the boss fight * The Butterfly behaves as in PtdE, but the Bastion has a unique pattern, only walking towards the player slowly and attacking when the player is near with either its uppercut or crystal club swipe. * The Golem seems to have around 800-1000 HP, being easily dispatched before the Butterfly activates if the player has a +7 weapon or higher. * However unprepared or underleveled characters might find themselves easily overrun, as having an eye on both bosses at the same time can be difficult to manage and having low HP can result in getting combo'd easily or even one-shot Gravestalkers * Upon standing in what was former Sif's boss fight trigger, one of a total of 3 Forest Cats will spawn. * The Cats might have higher stats than in the Vanilla game (to be tested), but their moveset is the same * As a cause of their unchanged moveset, just merely standing to their sides makes them highly exploitable. Known bugs: The Boss HP Bar does not correctly allign with the total amount of HP the three Cats have in total, making the lower bar deplete when the last Cat is at about 2/3 of it's health. This however does not cause the fight to end, the player still has to finish off the last Cat. Gravelord Nito and Gravedaughter Ciaran * Can be fought after ringing the two bells of awakening in the same location in original dark souls. Gravelord nito has no new attacks but he does get Ciaran to fight you. He loses the ability of having a skeleton army. ** If you have followed Velka's questline, then Ciaran won't assist Nito. Note: If you come here before ringing the bell, then you can steal the lord soul with Nito being asleep. However after exiting the place Ciaran will hunt you down and will be unkillable. Note 2: Stealing the Death Soul will break Ciaran's quest if not completed and Velka's quest if not started. Xanthous King, Jeremiah * Only appears when you are holding the Cthonic Spark. ** Location 1: If you have given the Cthonic Spark to Vamos, then he will kill Vamos and you will fight him there. ** Location 2: After jumping into the poison part of Lost Izalith, Jeremiah will then attack you and start a boss fight. He has a few more pyromancies than normal and has a lot more health. Be sure to wear the Rusted Iron Ring, as the poisonous muck will hinder the player's movement. ** Location 3: In the Bed of Chaos boss fight. Note: The Crown of Gold can be traded to Snuggly the Crow to get a consumable item called Malevolence. Malevolence kills your character when used. (other effects unknown) Bane of Lordran * This is the Gaping Dragon and is found in the same location after picking up the doll that will let you into the Painted World. If this is your first time entering the arena and you did not kill the Channeler before entering, then he will buff the dragon. ** If the dragon kills you then you will be transported to the Painted World which is a difficult area to complete. The Four Kings * Same location as in the base game in the Dead City of New Londo. You need the Covenant of Artorias ring to survive the entry in the arena or you will die, consumed by the darkness. * You will encounter all four at once, but only one will fight you at a time, switching turns once about 40 seconds. You see health bar of the king, which is fighting you and don't see health of the other kings, but they still can be damaged. They each have unique name and a bit different attacks: ** King Boltarsh - behaves normally. ** King Silgore - Has a Homing Soul Mass-like spell, which he auto casts each time after explosion. It puts around 10 purple projectiles above his head, which are thrown at the player when the kings swings. ** King Ganzeyer - Atttacks with a similar spell to the base game, but instead is three black projectiles. ** King Rendain - Sword does fire damage. Note: All of them have a new magic attack where a king throws at you two purple projectiles at once, they are much faster than normal and can't be avoided. (needs confirmation) Jareel, Darkwraith Prince (placeholder name) * He is found behind a fog gate behind Gwyndolin. To enter the fog gate, one must defeat Gwyndolin to obtain the Key to the Sun Chamber. Trespassing into Gwynevere's room will break the spell blocking the entrance to Jareel's arena. Sif, the Great Grey Wolf * Found at her normal location after you enter the DLC with the Broken Pendant and finish the Manus fight there. * You fight Sif normally, at the start, but when the boss is at ~50% health, Artorias joins in, appearing at the center of the arena. ** Sif cannot damage Artorias, but Artorias can damage Sif. Sif starts limping at ~25% and when she is dead, Artorias transforms into the "Abyss in Artorias", which is essentially Manus again. Alternatively, Artorias transforms at ~40% if Sif is alive. * To help you with Manus, new white phantom versions of Artorias and Sif will appear and disappear many times over the course of the fight. They do a set amount of damage than you and when they kill Manus, the fight is over. You are granted souls of Sif, Artorias and an alternative soul of Manus, which you can use as a substitute Lord Soul for Lord Vessel. Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight * Can be fought after completing Velka's Questline. You can also complete the Ash Ring quest and summon all 4 Hidden Black Knights to help you. ** You fight him in the Ornstein and Smough arena. He has the same look and moveset as the original Gwyn, but sword is buffed with lightning, not fire. His attacks cannot be parried or blocked. Blocking leads to full stamina loss and stagger. Note: Increased HP and Damage. Bug: Can accidentally summon the darkwraith variant of Ornstein and Smough if you go near the fog gate if you have not killed them yet. Dark Spirit Variants * These bosses are new and improved versions of the bosses that hit harder, faster and have more HP. They appear as Dark Spirit versions of the respective bosses they replace. * They are triggered by activating Dark Anor Londo via opening the doors to Gwynevere's Room or intruding in Gwyn's Tomb. Horned Scourge * Replaces the Taurus Demon in his arena in Undead Burg. * Drops a "Horned Chaos Mote" and an Eye of Death. Reaper and Ransacker * Replaces the Bell Gargoyles in their arena in the Undead Parish rooftop. * Once either Gargoyle reaches an amount less than or equal to 50% health, he/she will become immune to damage until you damage the other gargoyle to that same percentage of current health, thus requiring you to damage them down evenly. Note: Ransacker's tail cannot be cut off. They drop the "Geminate Vestige" and an Eye of Death regardless of the order in which you kill them. Unhallowed Specter * Replaces the Haunting Semblance/Profaned Image encounter in its arena in the basement of the old church in Undead Parish. * This boss spews a curse cloud upon spawning and teleporting and shoots a Dark Orb at range. Drops 5 Ensouled Titanite and an Eye of Death. Mournwing * Replaces the Moonlight Butterfly and Walking Bastion in their Darkroot Garden Arena. * Attacks the player at range for a longer period before landing than in the Moonlight Butterfly / Walking Bastion Encounter. Drops the "White Dragon Breath" Sorcery and and Eye of Death. Quelaag, Heart of Chaos * Replaces the Chaos Witch Quelaag encounter in Quelaag's Domain. Drops the Pyromancy "Chaos Storm" and an Eye of Death. Forsaken Knight Ornstein and Desecrator Smough * Replaces the Dragonslayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough encounter in their arena in Anor Londo. * The encounter rotates through time-based phases, with each phase lasting about 60 seconds, starting with Smough charging the player to engage in melee combat and Ornstein engaging the player at range by throwing either of his lightning projectiles. The next phase begins when either Smough disappears, or Ornstein goes back to using his lightning ranged attacks. A small caveat to the 'Ornstein Phases' is that during these phases Smough will randomly reappear to attack the player once before disappearing again. ** Killing Smough first causes Ornstein to turn into Ornstein, Scion of Naught. His quick jab now launches 3 bolts of lightning, he shoots two projectiles instead of one if attacking at range. His strong attacks, noticeable when the tip of his spear glows red, hit for fire damage. Engaging him in melee combat can be considered easier than his regular counterpart due the amount of iframes you have being greater than the amount of his attack damage frames. *** Ornstein, Scion of Naught drops the Escape Death miracle, Ring of Ephemera, and an Eye of Death. ** Killing Ornstein first causes Smough to turn into "Sun-Eater Smough". His jumping hammer smash causes a follow-up explosion. *** Sun-Eater Smough drops the Escape Death miracle and an Eye of Death.